


Love in the Air

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Gay, Gen, Humans, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: 'Everyone's the same, no Exceptions...All of them, Equal before God.'- Izaya Orihara'Treat every day like an adventure. See the world with new eyes.''Meet me in the Moonlight. Underneath the Stars.'They were originally part of an RP, so these were their quotes. Also, just a little fic for my sibling pair, Ricky's boyfriend, Mist, Vince, and adult male dog couple.





	Love in the Air

Sarah Miller hummed and smiled as she watched her brother Ricky, playing with his hideaway pup. The pup was a white unknown mix he'd named Melchsee, a real beauty if you asked either. His boyfriend Christopher was going to be over any minute now. She'd always had a good feeling, that he wouldn't leave Ricky then take him back and hurt him by playing with his heart. She didn't even want to think of the guy that had left him many times then taken him back...Anyhow, she shook her head a couple times, trying to keep from giggling with glee.

She hummed quietly as she went back to her book, though was only half paying attention to it. Christopher had told them about three dogs he was feeding; what seemed a couple and a pup. Well, they weren't humans, couldn't really call them a couple. They seemed to both be males, though, and he had had a great time telling them about it. She hoped he'd been able to at least capture the cute little pup he'd told her and Ricky about. She needed a safe and warm place to be in...and the siblings had a new foster pup that needed a friend.

She looked up when the bell rang, Melchsee immediately scrambling from Ricky's lap to go and hide. He sighed a bit...then smiled as he went to open the door and was grabbed and kissed by his love. He hummed into it then pulled away, and they walked into the house. "I think I'm going to need your help," the handsome male told the two siblings. The brown haired siblings quickly nodded to the sandy haired male, then moved. They followed him to his vehicle, which had two cages and a bunch of leashes, collars, and leads.

He also had a couple snare poles, just in case they might actually need those to deal with the dogs...They got in and headed off, or rather the guys got in together and Sarah drove her own car. They reached the place, putting out some food then staying back and waiting. The albino Doberman showed up first, a four year old male they were calling Logan. He looked around then barked, the silver and white Husky Shiba pup skittering out first. They suspected she was female and four months old, and were referring to her as Mist.

Vince was the Australian Shepherd mix pup they wanted to introduce her to, a black tri color cutie. Anyhow, they waited to see if the three year old male Canaan dog mix, whom seemed to be neutered, would show up. They were calling him Lizard, when they'd talk about him. The silly, trusting, playful, and protective beautiful male finally showed up. The humorous, pup loving, strong and smart one yawned, seeming to release stress. The sometimes wild red male flicked his tail, which had a very tiny streak of white at the middle of the tip.

He also had a tiny white streak on his chest, and a white jaw, but they weren't really looking at that right now. They waited for them to be distracted eating, then brought out the leads. They managed to get the pup, whom immediately began to freak out. The red dog growled and rushed after them, and the white dog of course followed after him. Sarah put the pup in one of the kennels, the red dog jumping in to get her out but they shut him in. He growled and bit and clawed at the door...and they turned to the Doberman, and watched.

He lowered his head, getting in the other kennel and they brought them home and fed them again. The red dog continued to growl, until they gave him some treats and he calmed a bit. He also had his pup free in the house, and they introduced Vince to her and the adults.

They then began to set up the two crates as beds for the dogs, though also had some actual beds. The dogs all ended up staying in the crates the first couple nights, though the doors were left open. By the fourth night, though, they were sleeping out on the couches, which probably should be disciplined.

Sarah and Ricky couldn't seem to scold them for that, though.  
Ah, love of dogs, it's wonderful.

End


End file.
